


New moon in new light

by vonKrolock (Mauness)



Series: Originally posted elsewhere ~ multiple fandoms [4]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Not A Happy Ending, new moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/vonKrolock
Summary: What if Aro was less forgiving when Edward stepped into the light?





	New moon in new light

"No!" I screamed. "Edward, look at me!"  
Edward looked at me, but he didn't stop. "It can't be true!"  
"Stop it, before it is too late."  
I was desperate. What should the Volturi do? Fortunately Edward got out of the light. I ran toward him and jumped in his arms. He drew me inside. "Bella?" he asked.  
"Yes." I answered with a hoarse voice.   
He puts his lip on mine. A few vampires came toward us after our kiss. "Edward. Aro is expecting you." one of them said and he looked to me. "And he expects her too."  
Edward nodded and took me with him. "Why is she here?" I asked him when I saw a human at the reception. "She works here." Edward wispered.

In a great hall three vampires sat on thrones. They looked very important. One of them began to talk . "So. Edward. The sweet Isabella came to save you?"  
Edward nodded slowly. "How sweet."  
The vampire, I think it was Aro, then looked at me. "I might make a vampire from her. Her gift is great for us and she knows too much anyways. But you Edward, I have your gift... so you can die."  
"No." I screamed.  
"And you will watch it, before you become a vampire."  
A strong vampire held me tight and I couldn't move. Two vampires came to Edward. A third one beheaded him. Before my first tear hit the ground, the strong vampire bite me. 

I opened my eyes. Where was I? Where were Edward and Alice? The sky around me was different. I saw a lot of little things floating uselessly. "So Isabella,'' I heard.   
Aro. "Now you are a member of the Volturi. I will tell you the rules we follow. You may never tell what you are to humans, you will drink human blood. Not that stupid animal blood. And the last rule is that you will always listen to me, do you agree?"  
"What if I say no?"  
"Well, there is no other option. If you want to go back to the Cullens we behead you too and if you disobey too."  
In silence I nodded, while forming a plan in my head.


End file.
